


Worst present... not.

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed objects, Dean and Cas cuffed together, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prankster!Gabriel, Soft!Dean, Sweet!Cas, worst present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean likes Christmas, but when Gabriel hands over some gifts for them, he doesn’t even want to open it. Turns out he is in for a surprise. Or more then one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Worst present... not.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 24!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [supernatural9917!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Worst Present

Dean squirms nervously on his seat. They are in the middle of handing out the presents and everybody seems really relaxed. That can only mean this is a trap. Dean almost starts chewing on his nails.

“Okay, so which presents are left?” Sam asks and Dean looks around. He had already handed out his and he smiles when he sees that Castiel is still holding the sweater Dean gave and he even strokes over it.

Only then does Dean realize that everyone had already handed out their presents. Besides one person. Dean’s eyes widen, the reason he was nervous. 

“Mine!” Gabriel yells and Dean winces. Oh he can’t wait to see the present. For sure it will be something embarrassing. Maybe pink panties? Dean has a few pair already, but Gabriel would love to embarrass him like that in front of Castiel.

Oh god, what if it’s a dildo?

“Here Dean.” Gabriel says and he holds out the present. Dean swallows nervously and takes it. Okay, so it looks rather small, probably too small for sex toys, but it could always just be some condoms.

Which Dean needs, but that is kinda not the point right now.

“Uh huh, thanks.” Dean says and Gabriel smiles his shiteating grin. Oh fuck, he is really in trouble. Sam’s present is a lot bigger, Eileen gets some pretty flowers and… wait Castiel’s present looks exactly like Dean’s.

“Should I be worried, Gabriel?” Castiel asks and Dean snorts. So he is not the only one who is really worried about Gabriel’s present. That calms him a bit down at least. Maybe they could just all laugh about it and it’s already forgotten tomorrow.

“I got some antlers?” Sam says and Dean huffs a laugh. Okay that is kinda funny. Dean kinda expects a squirrel tail, but his package is way too small. Hmm. 

“Oh.”

Dean looks up, because Castiel sounds so surprised, and not in the bad kind of way. No the angel is actually smiling. He holds up bracelet. It’s silver and has a bee on it. Dean has to smile because this is kinda cute.

“Thank you Gabriel.” Castiel says and with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers the bracelet is around Castiel’s arm. It fits perfectly. Castiel carefully over it and Dean can’t believe this. It’s actually a really nice present.

“Ah, you know me. I love me some little hunters and my favorite baby brother.” Gabriel says and Castiel doesn’t even frown at those words. No, he is still smiling.

“Now me!” Dean says, suddenly very excited to open his own present. He opens it slowly and his eyes widen when he throws the wrapping paper away. It’s the same bracelet Castiel has.

“You like it?” Gabriel asks and Dean is so happy that he doesn’t hear the dangerous grin in Gabriel’s voice. His bracelet doesn’t have a tiny bee on it, but a nice piece of pie. Dean smiles. 

Since their hunts he doesn’t wear jewelry a lot anymore, because it’s too dangerous but maybe he’ll change that. At least for his free time.

Dean blushes when he strokes over the pie. Even though the details are slightly different, it kinda makes it look like some couple jewelry for him and Castiel. Maybe that’s why Gabriel is rubbing his hands together.

“Really? You get them nice bracelets and I get antlers?” Sam mutters, but Eileen at least is laughing. Dean pokes out his tongue at Sam.

“Oh believe me Sammy. You don’t want such a bracelet.” Gabriel says and that makes Dean stop in his movement. Castiel’s eyes are wide with fear as well. Of course there was a trap with this.

Gabriel snaps his fingers again and the bracelet turns itself around Dean’s right arm. Before Dean can say anything, he is already getting up, even though he for sure didn’t want to do that. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks but then Dean is already sitting on his lap. Castiel gasps loudly and Dean is sure his blush covers his whole body, because what the hell? Dean’s arm is pressing against Castiel.

The pie and the bee locked together. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel swears but the angel is already gone. Sam’s eyes are wide, before he takes Eileen’s hand and vanishes as well. Dean grunts, he loves his family, oh so much.

“Dean, uhm do you think you can get up?” Castiel asks and Dean winces. Of course, Castiel surely doesn’t want him on his lap. Dean tries to sit down next to Castiel, without breaking both their wrists. 

It works after a few attempts and Dean doesn’t know where to look. He had liked sitting on Castiel’s lap even though it was just for a few seconds. Dean tries very hard to blink his tears away. Fucking Gabriel.

He knew that Dean has feelings for Castiel and still did this! Now Dean would get the biggest rejection ever, while he is cuffed to the angel! ON CHRISTMAS. Oh he would so kill Gabriel. This is the worst present ever.

“Cas, I understand that this is not what you wanted for Christmas.” Dean finally says and it costs him a lot to do that. Castiel tilts his head.

“What do you mean? This is kinda everything I wanted for Christmas.” Castiel says and now Dean has to tilt his head. (He should do this more often, it feels kinda right)

“So you…?”

“Dean, I’ve been flirting with you for over ten years!” Castiel says and he actually sounds a bit frustrated. Dean opens his mouth and he probably looks pretty stupid. He had always hoped that it was flirting, but he hadn’t known.

Dean thinks words are pretty unnecessary now, so he leans even closer and kisses Castiel. Really softly and even with his mouth closed, still unsure. Castiel doesn’t seem to be shy, because he licks over Dean’s under lip and pushes his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean gasps and he has to say, he likes how Castiel almost manhandles him. Dean is already putty in his hands. A loud noise makes them stop. The bracelets aren’t cuffed together anymore and Castiel laughs.

“So am I allowed on your lap now?” Dean asks, the blush still on his cheeks and Castiel nods. Dean hastily sits back down and straddles his angel, Castiel kisses his forehead and Dean grins.

He pushes the Pie and the Bee together again. Because they belonged together from the start. Maybe it’s the best present ever and not the worst.

They both ignore Gabriel’s whoop. Instead, they kiss again. And again.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7207a9c1d8e1768c12f7be755320baf9/5e9dd5876dccd12d-24/s540x810/789d73ccb8a3acfaf12eb8b9e40125a266df2cac.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
